Your Future Local Cat lady
by kandypops26
Summary: Gajeel just wants to rest for the day and stay at home. But his day gets ruined with unexpected visitors. Now it's only Gajeel and five 'cats.' Just a short story.


A story on how Gajeel ended up with babysitting the exceeds. Got the idea from a fanfic about Gajeel being single. Hope you like.

* * *

It was like any other day for the iron dragon slayer not feeling to do a job or hang out at the guild hall, the dragon slayer stayed at home sleeping in with his companion Lily.

They had stayed up late the previous night training in the woods and were beat to the bone and needed a good nights rest.

They slept peacefully side by side, wrapped in blankets keeping each other warm, till the doorbell rang disrupting the peacefulness 'Dingdong!'

"Ugg... I'm not going to get that!" 'Dingdong!' 'Dingdong!' 'Dingdong!' "Who the hell is it so damn early in the morning! Daring to disrupt my sleep!" The iron dragon slayer crankyly gets up from bed and holds his head from the loud ringing.

He walks to the front door to see who it is. Opening the door halfway he sees the little blue haired dragon slayer on the other side patiently waiting. "What the hell you want?"

"Um… Sorry to disturb. I was passing by and wanted to say hi," The blue haired girl said shyly. "Since you didn't come to the guild today. I wanted to see what's up."

"Ok hi. I'm fine. Now beat it." He was about to close the door when another voice yelled, "Hey! Don't be rude to Wendy!" He stopped his movements and stared at the white exceed, he then opened the door wide to let them in.

"So what were you doing?" The small dragon slayer asks as she skips into the Iron dragon slayers home.

"Sleeping," he grunted. "This late!" the white exceed exclaimed.

"Hm." He answered. Yawning loudly he stretches his arms over his head. "Thirsty?" he asks his unexpected guest. "No we're alright," said the small dragon slayer. "Hm." He grabs a cup from the cabinet and fills it with tap water for himself. Then gulps it down in one shot.

"You hungry?" He asks as he reaches for some shreds of iron. "No we're okay." The white exceed says. "Good cause I aint got any food for ya! Geehee"

With a pile of 'breakfast' in his arms he sits down on the couch where Wendy was at looking through his pile of magazines. "Wooh, you must have lots of money to spend on all these magazines?!"

"Psh, please. I steal them from the newsstand," he said as he continued munching on iron shreds. "I wouldn't waste my money on that!"

Not shocked by his answer she continues reading the magazines while humming a familiar tune. The doorbell rings once again making the female dragon slayer jump and the male dragon slayer whine in annoyance.

"Who the hell is it this time?" He gets up from the couch and heads to the door with his pile of iron bits in his arms.

As he opens the door he finds the twin dragon slayers with their 'cats' as well. "Hey Gajeel!" Yelled the blond dragon slayer. The iron dragon slayer exhales loudly and moves aside to let them in, he really didn't wanna deal with them today. It was starting to become a house party.

They come in looking around in his house making themselves comfortable in a matter of seconds. "Oi, take off your shoes!" Gajeel was no clean freak, but he didn't like people stepping in to his house with their dirty shoes. They kicked off their shoes and walk into his house like they owned the place. The iron dragon slayer sits back down on his couch next to Wendy who was too absorbed in the magazines to even say hi to the extra guests.

"Hey you got no food!" The blonde dragonslayer exclaims while he looks through the kitchen. "Don't be rude Sting you shouldn't be looking through peoples stuff. Respect privacy!" said Rogue who was looking through a cardboard box that was at the end of the couch filled with junk.

"Look who's talking!" said the white dragon slayer.

"Can you guys be any louder?" Said the iron dragon slayer finishing off his meal. He props his feet up on the coffee table leaning back with his hands behind his head. Right when he was about to have some shut eye, a continuous ringing of the doorbell made him angry enough to smash the wooden coffee table under his feet.

Stomping his way to the door he mumbles to himself, "what can a man do to get some rest in his own house!" He swings the door open only to reveal the pink haired dragon slayer and the blonde celestial spirit user with the blue 'cat'.

"Don't tell me you came to join the party?" the iron dragon slayer said while crossing his arms. "You're having a party?" the pink haired dragon slayer shouted. "No you idiot why the hell are you here?"

The pink haired dragon slayer and the blue exceed peaked around Gajeel to take a look in his house. The exceed notices Carla quickly and bolts into Gajeel's house without a second thought and flies toward the white exceed. Natsu then responds to the unanswered question from Gajeel who was unusually patiently waiting. "I was going to go to this new amusement park with the team, but then they said no 'pets' are allowed. Happy's not a pet he's my partner! Anyway they wouldn't let me in with him, so I was going to drop him off with Lily."

"I don't have time for this!" the iron dragon slayer shouted while pulling his hair. Ignoring Gajeels outburst the pink haired dragon slayer barges in to the house with lucy following behind.

Wendy finally looks up from the magazines, "oh...um...Hi. What are so many people doing here?"

"Me and Natsu just came to drop off happy. We're gong to the new amusement park. Wanna come?" the blond asked the small dragon slayer.

"Sure!" said Wendy as she jumps off the couch. She then turns to Carla, "will you be ok here?" The white exceed looks at happy then to Wendy, "No!"

"Come on Carla only one day!"

"Fine," the white exceed huffs.

Wendy happily walks out the door with Lucy. "Hey I want to go!" said the white dragon slayer. "I'm coming as well," said the shadow dragon slayer dropping the contents in his hands back in the box. Hugging their companions good bye they run out the door with the rest of the crew.

"Thanks Gajeel your the best!" Natsu said while sarcastically patting Gajeel on the shoulder. He turns and walks to the door. "I would invite you too but your obviously baby sitting. You might wanna find a girlfriend soon or you'll might end up like one of those cat ladies with, pft, one hundred cats!"

"Shut the hell up salamander!"

The fire dragon slayer laughs at Gajeel then closes the door behind him leaving Gajeel standing in the middle of the room with four exceeds in his living room.

The door creaks open with a low whisper emitting through "95 cats left to go!" the door slams shut followed by an uncontrolled laughter on the other side.

'This is why I never stay at home!' he thought to himseslf. Gajeel clenches his fist, all he wanted was some rest today.

"Fro wants to play!" said the green exceed in the pink frong costume, tugging at the iron dragon slayers pajamas pants leg. Gajeel exhaile and pics up the exceed.

"What's with all the noise?" the black exceed sleepily says while emerging from the room rubbing his eyes. Shocked when he sees the other exceeds in the house he gives Gajeel a questioning look.

"Don't even ask cat."

Without another word he joins the other exceeds on the couch. He sat next to Lector who was on the left side of Carla.

Gajeel now has to entertain the exceeds till their friends come back, which might take a while.

After a long afternoon of silly games with the 'cats' they all rest out on the porch and enjoy the sun thats still high in the sky. Snacking on some dry cerial he found earlyer, he looks up to the sky and stares at the clouds.

"You planning on shareing that?" said the dark red exceed as he curls aroud the dragon slayers waist.

"Fro wants some too? Fro wants some too."


End file.
